Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to operate the vehicle based on the information. Safe and comfortable operation of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding the vehicle's environment. Vehicle sensors can provide data concerning routes and objects to be avoided in the vehicle's environment. For example, safe and comfortable operation of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding routes and objects in a vehicle's environment while the vehicle is being operated on a roadway.